


Sing me to sleep

by fuego69



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuego69/pseuds/fuego69
Summary: Sick Delphine





	Sing me to sleep

She really should see a doctor. Cosima keeps telling her but she insists it's just a little cold. As stubborn as Cosima is, Delphine is even worse. Even though she's coughing up who knows what she still assures her dreadlocked girlfriend that her body will get over it in a couple days. That's what she said 3 days ago and yet she's still coughing up who knows what. Cosima keeps pestering her to see a doctor and she can tell that the blonde is getting annoyed by it. 

 

"Delphine, I really, really, REALLY think you should go see a doctor." Cosima says worriedly. They are laying on the couch with the brunette on her side facing the blonde and up close Cosima could see that Delphine was pale. Well, paler than usual. 

 

"I've told you a million times already, cherie, I'm NOT going to the doctor." Delphine sounds congested and nasally as she blows into a tissue. 

 

"Fine but at least take some medicine. I bought you some the other day and I haven't seen you use it." Cosima had bought one box of every medicine that she could find at the drugstore for Delphine and the blonde has yet to use them. 

 

"I don't like them. All they do is make me tired and dizzy." Delphine pouts and snuggles into Cosima's chest. 

 

Cosima smiles and cooes, "You still have to use them, babe. They're gonna make you fill better." 

 

Delphine's pout deepens and she nestles even closer to Cosima. 

"They taste bad." 

 

Cosima can't help but laugh and shake her head. 

 

"You're a doctor but you don't like medicine?" 

 

"Don't make fun of me." Delphine turns her back to Cosima and crosses her arms over her chest. This action causes her whole body to ache and she feels like she's going to throw up but she won't dare voice this to Cosima. 

 

"You know I'm just teasin'." Cosima gently places her arm on Delphine's waist and pulls the blondes back flush against her front. Delphine curls into her and Cosima's heart swells. She puts her hand slowly on the blondes stomach and rubs. Delphine sighs. 

 

After a few minutes of rubbing, Cosima leans down to Delphine ear and whispers, "Come on, let's go to bed." 

 

Delphine grunts and shakes her head. 

 

"It wouldn't be good for either of us to fall asleep on the couch." 

 

The blonde begrudgingly gets up and Cosima leads her to bed. They both fall asleep easily, wrapped up in each other. 

••••••••••••••••

To be honest, Cosima didn't get much sleep last night. She awoke to Delphine tossing and turning in her sleep. She tried to go back to sleep because they both had work in the morning (Cosima will insist that Delphine stay home and Delphine will still come in like she has for the past few days) but she couldn't with a restless Delphine in bed next to her, trying to find a comfortable position every two minutes. 

 

She eventually gives up her useless attempt at sleep and instead opts to comfort her girlfriend. The brunette pulls Delphine into her arms so that they're facing each other and strokes her hair, her cheeks, the nape of her neck. This seems to calm and sedate the blonde and her tossing ceases. Cosima takes this time to trail her fingers over every part of Delphine's face. Over her hairline, along her eyebrows, down the slope of her nose, and the underside of her full bottom lip. 'She's so beautiful'. Just then, Delphine sighs. 'Beautiful but stubborn' the dreadlocked girl thinks ruefully. 

Cosima is so caught up in her gentle observation that she barely notices the rising sun creeping in through the window, signaling another day. The alarm will go off soon so she snoozed it so as to not wake the blonde. With a sigh and a kiss to Delphine's forehead she withdrawals herself from their bed to get ready for work. As she returns from her shower she sees that Delphine is beginning to wake. 

"Good morning." Cosima says with a kiss to Delphine temple. 

"Quelle heure est-il?" Delphine says rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

Cosima smiles down endearingly at her blonde lover. Delphine has a tendency to speak French when she wakes up. It isn't until she is fully awake that she will speak English. 

"About 6:30." 

"Merde." She whispers under her breath and starts to get up. When she gets up on her elbows she is hit with a wave of nausea and a throbbing headache. She winces and Cosima places a hand on her shoulder to settle her back into bed. 

"Easy there, tiger. You should probably stay in bed today. Sleep it off and maybe you'll feel better." 

"Non, non, I'm fine." Delphine insists and manages to sit up. 

"You sure?" Cosima asks worriedly. 

The blonde stands on shaky legs and takes a deep breath. 

"Oui, I'll be fine." As she says this, it takes all her effort to hold down the nausea at the back of her throat. Cosima can see through her facade but decides not to push. 

"If you say so, but don't push yourself too much, alright?" 

Delphine nods her head which is a huge mistake what with the tremendous headache she has. She exits the bedroom and enters the bathroom. 'Maybe a shower will make me feel better' she thinks. By the end of her shower her headache has slightly subsided and her urge to vomit is nothing but a discomfort. 

She dresses slowly, doesn't push herself too much as she told Cosima she wouldnt and they leave the house by 7:15. The cab ride there is spent with Delphine resting her head against the window with her eyes closed. Cosima reaches to take her hand and gently squeezes it. The blonde smiles at her small lover but turns her head back to the window and the rest of the ride is spent in silence, with Cosima's hand in hers, stroking her knuckles every so often. 

Once there, they part ways like they do everyday but like she has been for the last 3 days, Cosima is reluctant to leave Delphine. 

They agree to meet for lunch and Cosima tells her to take it easy before Delphine places a kiss on Cosima's lips and they part ways. 

When she enters her office she notices she has a huge pile of papers stacked on her desk. Taking over Rachel's duties meant more work but it was a necessary role in the survival of the Leda clones so she took the job without second thought. Getting a closer look at the stack she can see they will probably take all day to finish. She sighs and sits down in her chair. She rubs her pounding temples and gets to work. 

She is so consumed by her work that she fails to notice that it's lunch time already. A knock at her door knocks her out of her reverie. 

"Come in." 

She doesn't lift her head from her papers. She has to get this done today. She's filling out very important documents about the development on the cure for the clone disease and the board needs them as soon as possible. 

"Hey." 

Delphine finally lifts her head and sees a very confused Cosima standing in front of her with furrowed brows. 

"Whatcha doin'? It's lunch time already." 

Delphine turns to the clock on the wall and to her surprise, she can see that lunch started about 20 minutes ago but she was too wrapped up in her work to notice. 

"Just working on some things for the board." She rubs her eyes and Cosima walks to her side. She stops in front of Delphine and ruffles her hair. 

"You cool?" 

"Yes, I just got distracted with my work." The blonde closes her eyes and allows the brunette to run her hand through her hair. The dreadlocked girl takes this time to inspect her girlfriends face. She still looks pale and a little green but probably to due to the fact that she has been working all day. 

"Come on, lets go get lunch. Scott's waiting." Cosima says softly. 

Delphine stands from her chair and everything starts to spin. Her knees give out beneath her and she stumbles forward. Cosima reaches for her but she's already to close to the ground to stand so the brunette lowers her head to her lap. She heard Cosima saying something but she's unable to reply. All she can do is look up at her worried girlfriend. Cosima is stroking her face and cradling her head. Everything keeps spinning and all Delphine wants to do is close her eyes. She's so tired all of a sudden and she feels like she's going to throw up. The side of her head is throbbing, pulsing. Her vision turns dark. Almost as if someone has turned out the lights. She can barely make out the things in front of her. 

The last thing she sees is Cosima yelling to someone behind her that she can't see. Cosima looks down at her and her lips are moving. Delphine tries so hard to listen to what she's saying but all she hears is gargled whispers like theyre underwater. She's able to pick apart pieces and parts and she thinks Cosima is saying, " You're going to be okay" but then everything goes black. 

•••••••••••••••••

She feels weightless. Like she's floating. She's not sure if she's awake or not. All she can see is darkness. Wherever she turns, it's black. She tries to move her limbs but they're stuck. It doesn't feel like she's paralyzed, rather she's exhausted. She tries to speak but no sound comes out. Her lips are moving but they're silent. She realizes any movement or sound of any kind is non existent wherever she is so she gives up her futile attempt at moving and simply relaxes. 

She's unsure how long she stays like this. It feels like hours and no time at all. There's only silence. The silence is deafening. She strains her ears for any noise at all and finds none. She listens and listens and she can hear muffling. A sound so small it tickles her ear drums. She hears voices but they sound far away, so far away. She can hear more than one voice, that is for certain. A woman and a man. A woman. A woman's voice. She knows that voice. She'd know it in any volume, in any frequency. Cosima. 

As soon as she makes this connection, the voices increase in volume but just slightly. She focuses on her lovers voice. She still can't make out what she's saying. All the straining is making her tired and slowly, slowly the voices fade out. All there is is silence. She feels herself slip to somewhere else. 

•••••••••••••• 

She resurfaces but it isn't the same as before. She can feel her body and the bed beneath her. The only similar thing is the silence. She tries to move her limbs once again but only her left one comes up. There is a slight weight on her arm and she is unable to lift it. She tries once again and hears a groan. But it's not coming from her. It isn't until this point that Delphine realizes that she can open her eyes. The lighting that meets her is harsh on her retinas but she blinks it back. 

 

The first thing that comes into her field of vision is the ceiling tile. Her eyes roam lower and lower slowly, taking everything in. She looks around the whole room but it's unfamiliar to her. She looks down to her body and can see she's in a bed and she's in a hospital gown. Hospital gown. She must be in the hospital. But how did she get there? The last thing she remembers is Cosima coming to get her for lunch. Cosima. She searches the room for her tiny lover but she is nowhere to be seen. 

 

A tiny puff of air startles her. She whips her head towards the sound but her actions are delayed so her head slowly turns instead. Her eyes are met with a beautiful sight. 

 

Cosima is laying on her forearm and sleeping from the looks of it. The brunette is expelling small breathes and Delphine realizes this is where the sound that startled her must have come from. Cosima looks so beautiful, even in sleep. She looks so peaceful with her long eyelashes fanned out on her cheeks. Delphine reaches over with her left hand and brushes her fingers over them. They're so soft and they tickle her fingertips. 

 

Her eyes trail over the brunettes face and when she comes to her mouth she can see that her lips are slightly parted. Cosima is drooling on her arm and she is unable to contain her laughter. It starts as soft snickering and grows in volume. 

 

Cosima is awoken to Delphine's laughter. She opens her eyes to see a giggling Delphine looking down at her. She tries to rub the sleep out of her eyes and sits up. 

 

"What? What is it?" 

 

Delphine is still laughing and Cosima stretches, satisfied when she hears little pops and cracks. 

 

"You were drooling on my arm." The blonde is shaking her head and smiling at her so lovingly that Cosima can't find it in herself to be embarrassed. She simply smiles back at the blonde. 

 

"My bad." 

 

Cosima is brought back to reality when she remembers where they are. 

 

"Do you want me to call a doctor?" She is already attempting to stand when Delphine places a gentle hand on her arm. 

 

"Not yet, cherie." 

Cosima settles back down in her chair and looks the blonde over. 

 

"How do you feel?" 

 

Delphine smiles at the concern and strokes her lovers cheek. 

 

"Fine. No pain right now, at least." 

 

Cosima visibly relaxes and nuzzles into Delphine touch. 

 

"Good," Cosima sighs. 

 

The blonde is brought back to the situation at hand. 

 

"What happened?" 

 

"You overworked yourself and fainted. When you fell you hit your head on your desk before I could catch you. You've been out for 2 days." 

 

"2 days?" She is confused and shocked that she'd been asleep that long. 

 

"Yeah, doctor said something about exhaustion and dehydration. And hitting your head probably didn't help. You pushed yourself too hard even though I told you not to but knowing you, I guess it couldn't be helped." 

 

Delphine is still shocked and a little angry with herself. One of the things she remembers from before she fell was that she left her work unfinished. She has to finish it, otherwise it's going to pile up and bother her later. She quickly throws off the thin blanket that's draped over her and goes to swing her legs off the side of the bed when an arm catches her. 

 

"Not so fast, Speedy Gonzales. Where do you think you're going?" 

 

"I have to finish those reports, I left them incomplete. I have to go-" 

 

"No, no, those can wait. You're still not well, Delphine. Those papers can wait. Your health comes first. Obvs." 

 

Delphine reluctantly lays back down in bed. She looks to the brunette and inspects her. Cosima's wearing the same thing she was when Delphine fainted and her clothes look wrinkled. Her shoulders are slumped and she has dark bags under her eyes. 

 

"See anything you like?," Cosima teases.

 

Delphine ignores her cheeky question with an eye roll and furrows her brows. 

 

"How long have you been here?" 

 

"Since you were admitted," Cosima says as if it's the obvious answer. 

 

"When was the last time you slept? Aside from right now when you were drooling on me." 

 

Cosima rubs the back of her neck and blows raspberries as she tries to remember the last time she slept. 

 

"To be honest, I haven't slept in the last two days, so the last time I slept was probably with you the night before you fainted. " 

 

Delphine tries to mentally calculate how many hours and it's at least 30. 30 hours without sleep. And because of her. 

 

"Come here." 

 

Delphine lifts the blanket and slides to make space for Cosima in the hospital bed. 

 

"What?" 

 

Cosima is hesitant. She wants to lay with her girlfriend but she doesn't want to hurt her. 

 

"Come here," Delphine tries again. 

 

"We could get in trouble." 

 

Delphine scoffs. "Since when have you ever cared about the rules?" 

 

Cosima racks her brain for another excuse. 

 

"I probably smell. I haven't gone home to shower since that morning." 

 

"Just get up here and cuddle me, you cheeky brat." 

 

The brunette has no more excuses so she stands and slowly takes off her shoes before climbing in next to the blonde. Although the bed is small, Cosima makes sure to put as much space between them as she can so she won't discomfort the French woman. Delphine isn't having it, though. 

 

"Get over here." Delphine slips an arm under Cosima's shoulders and another across her hips and pulls the brunette into her arms. They are flush up against each other. As soon as she's in Delphine's arms, the exhaustion and worry of the last 2 days crashes over her. Pacing Delphine's bedside, anticipating when she would wake. She's all burned out. 

 

Cosima's eye lids flutter shut and Delphine realizes she must be more tired than she let on. The blonde runs her finger up and down the slope of Cosima's nose. From the tip all the way to the middle of her forehead. Softly, almost a tickle. The brunette keeps trying to fight sleep, her eyes are slowly opening and closing. 

 

"Go to sleep, mon amour," Delphine whispers in her ear. At the blondes words, her lids slip shut and she's dreaming. The taller woman smiles down at her lover and kisses her forehead. 10 minutes later the doctors come in and find Cosima fast asleep in Delphine's bed with Delphine just staring down at her, watching over her. 

 

The blonde looks up at them and puts a finger to her lips. 

 

"Shh," She whispers. 

 

She turns her head back to the sleeping brunette and strokes her head. 

 

"She just fell asleep."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my notes for at least a month about 1/4 done and I decided to pick it back up. Once again, wasn't my original idea but I think I like how it came out.


End file.
